


Wolf’s Bane

by Luna_rose140



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Alaric Saltzman, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Silas (Vampire Diaries), Crossover, Dark Past, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Violence, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, i brought Alaric back bc his story was dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: The Nogistune has been destroyed but what has it left behind. Stiles feels like a shell of what he used to be. He believes the only solution to fix what that thing that was him did, is to leave. He finds safety with a witch, who’s town seems to have similar problems to that of what he was running from.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kol Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy quarantine. I’ve been working on this fic for a while. Hope you enjoy 😊

...Five

Six

Seven

Eight 

Nine

Ten. 

Eleven. Dream. Stiles was dreaming. He was sat at the base of a wall in the hospital. The lights were slightly flickering. There was a distant feeling of uneasiness. The new meds that he was on was meant to create a dreamless sleep. Apparently pills didn’t vanquish supernaturally induced night terrors. Stiles began to pinch his wrists, hoping to tiny sparks of pain would wake him. 

As he made his way throughout the hallways, it seemed to grow darker. The feeling of uneasiness becoming more and more. Pushing through the double doors at the end of the hall, he is suddenly at the school. Scott is next to him suddenly. 

“Hey Stiles. You good man?” He asks. His hand on Stiles’s shoulder. The brightness of the fluorescent lights, a direct opposite of the sequence before. Stiles’s eyes dance across the crowded hallway. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I just zoned out for a sec.” He replies. His heart beating a mile a minute. Scott know he’s lying. Curse his stupid werewolf hearing. Stiles isn’t paying attention to anything Scott says next, only due to the very interesting fact that he now had only nine fingers. His ring finger on his right hand was gone. There wasn’t even a stub indicating it was ever there. Suddenly there was no drowned out noise of the school’s hallway. Stiles looked up to find himself face to face with himself. Although he knew it wasn’t him. It was the demon. The demon that killed Allison. That made him kill Allison. 

Before his demon self could do anything, Stiles was lifted from the nightmare. And incidentally quite literally lifted. His eyes flashed open and he was in his bedroom. Isaac’s hands were on his shoulders. 

“Stiles!!” Isaac yells as his face comes into focus. Stiles thrashes away and hits something. Then someone else’s hands are on his shoulders. He looks up to see Scott hovering above him. 

“It’s just a dream. You’re alright. You’re safe.” Scott tried to tell him. Stiles barely hears him as he counts the fingers on his, Scott’s and Isaac’s hands. Ten, each. He was awake. 

“Am I though?” He asks, his voice hoarse from the yelling. Isaac’s eyes softly look at him as if to say “of course you are”. Though he new that neither of them could know for sure.

“Yeah we beat this bad guy but what about the next. What if we don’t make it out of that.” Stiles says, he’s since curled his body into a tight fetal position. Tears have started to brim on his waterline. 

“Stiles there’s always going to be bad things, that’s just how the world works.” Isaac tries to explain. 

“Yeah but most of the world doesn’t have to deal with this supernatural bullshit.” He says, standing up and walking downstairs. Once down stairs he bee lines for the kitchen and gets started on breakfast. 

“What are you doing?” Scott asks, as him and Isaac join Stiles downstairs. 

“Distracting myself. Eggs?” He asks, turning back to the pan in front of him. 

The three of them sit in silence as they eat breakfast. Stiles can’t not notice the worried glances between the two wolves. He knew they were worried for him. 

The pestering stares and quiet and concerned mumbling continued through the day. Stiles was tired of it. He understood they were just worried, but it wasn’t their concern. It was his. 

By the time he got home he had come up with an idea for a way to be left alone. 

“I’m gonna go get dinner started.” He announced as he walked into the house. His dad wouldn’t be home till late, so it was just him and his “protect Stiles squad”. 

“Dinner!” He called about an hour later. Isaac, Scott, Kira and Malia came running in. 

“Ooh spaghetti.” Malia exclaims, serving herself a serving. The rest of them followed accordingly. 

“You not eating stiles?” Kira asks with a mouth full of noodles. All heads turn to him. 

“I had a bowl before I called you guys in. Or else it seems I wouldn’t get any.” Stiles says, eyeing the empty pot. The rest of the pack stare at him sheepishly. A collective sorry comes out, more so sounding like gibberish. The rest of them continue their meal as Stiles cleans up.

“This was really good. What’s the secret ingredient? Is it drugs?” Isaac jokes, joining Stiles for the dishes. 

“Something like that.” Stiles mumbles back. 

Once the kitchen is clean Scott suggests a movie. Although it takes a while before anything to watch is decided. 

“What are you talking about Star Wars is way better than Ghostbusters. Stiles you gotta agree with me.” Scott shouts, as he fights with Kira. 

“I’m still with Isaac. I think we should watch Harry Potter.” He responds. Scott turns to Malia.

“Don’t ask me Coyotes don’t watch movies.” She says, putting her hands up defensively.

“Honestly I’m just tired. I think sleep is what I need.” Malia adds, laying her head in Kira’s lap. 

“I’m pretty exhausted too.” Isaac adds, yawning. He lays his head on the back of the couch and falls asleep. Slowly but surely the rest of the pack falls asleep until it’s just Stiles. 

“Holy shit it worked.” He whispers to himself. Pulling out the vial of concentrated Propofol he had stolen from the hospital his last visit. 

Quietly and quickly he moved upstairs to his room and pulled his pre packed emergency bag from the closet. He checked the living room and saw all his friends passed out in the living room. He had decided not to leave a note. He knew they could use that to track him. He had gotten in contact with a witch that could mask his scent and his trail, but he didn’t know how much the spell could take. 

He was in Utah when Scott called him for the first time. He had taken out GPS tracking in his phone with the bribed help of Danny. He was 4 hours out from Salt Lake City. 

His hand waivers over the answer call button. Before finally answering. 

“Stiles? Where the hell are you? What happened?” Scott’s voice rang through the speaker. 

“I just went to get some pizza. You guys were asleep when I woke up and I was hungry. I’ll be home in an hour or so.” He lies. The Colorado state sign comes up on his right. 

“Why didn’t you take anyone with you?” Scott asks. He can hear others shuffling in the background. 

“We know you’re lying Stiles.” Malia’s voice rings through the phone. Stiles doesn’t answer. He stays quiet, slowly accelerating the speed of the car. 

“The clothing is missing from your drawers. Your laptop is gone. You left. Where are you?” Malia says once again. Without answering he ends the call and blocks Scott’s number. He turns off his phone and continues on his way. He’ll block the rest of them when he gets there.

In Kansas City he stops for the night. He checks the map that Braeden gave him. There was a red dot in the middle of Virginia. His destination. 

Stiles gets back on the road at 4am the next morning. He makes it into town in the late afternoon. The witch he had talked to had told him to meet at the local grill.

As he pulls up to the restaurant a sandy haired man exits, a blonde hot on his heels talking about some connection they apparently had. Stiles ignores it and enters the building. As soon as he enters a text comes through on his phone. 

\- At the back near the pool table. -B

A girl with loose curly black hair and copper coloured skin sits patiently at the back. Stiles watches as she twiddles her phone in her hands. 

“You must be Stiles.” She says when he gets to the table. He sticks his hand out to shake hers.

“I’m Bonnie.”


	2. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A foreshadowing for a possible friend or foe

“So you’re saying you can do the spell? They won’t be able to find me.” Stiles says excitedly. There would be no “rescue poor helpless Stiles” mission. 

“Yeah I just need something of yours. Something close to you that would have some sort of your DNA on it.” Bonnie explains. Stiles looks down at his wrists. On one is the triskelion bracelet his secret Santa has given him the year before. He removes it and hands it to her. She mumbles a couple words in what sounds like Latin, the metal on the bracelet turning white hot before in returns to the silver it originally was. She hands it back to him, the anti tracking spell enacted on it. 

“Where are you staying?” Bonnie asks after their food came out. She removes the onions from her burger, slightly scoffing due to the kitchen staff missing that she asked for none. 

“Motel on the edge of town. It’s the cheapest. $30/night.” Stiles answers, slowly eating his fries. They continue to eat, Bonnie telling him the do’s and don’t’s of Mystic Falls. 

Stiles watches as Bonnie visibility tenses as a sandy haired man walks by the table. He watches as the man turns and stares at the two of them for a moment. 

“Who is that?” Stiles asks as the man walks out of earshot. 

“Someone you should stay clear from. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a paper due at midnight and an exam tomorrow.” Bonnie answers, beginning to pack up her stuff, she leaves a $20 to cover her food. Stiles waves goodbye as she leaves the restaurant. 

He sits there a while longer, nursing his Pepsi. About 20 minutes later the sandy haired man came and sat across from him. 

“Can I help you?” Stiles asks, his hand fiddling with the straw of his drink. 

“Now what business do you have with the young Bennett witch?” He asks. Stiles tenses up, not knowing how this man could know this. 

“Who are you?” Stiles asks. 

“How rude of me, Klaus Mikaelson.” He says, extending his hand towards Stiles. Stiles takes it nervously. 

“I’m Mike.” Stiles lies, hoping his new compatriot doesn’t read minds. 

“Pleasure to meet you. Now back to the matter at hand, the Bennett witch. What is your business with her. Don’t try lying, I heard her talk to you about a spell.” Klaus says, his eyes glinting with a curious menace. 

“I’ve recently got into Druid studies and needed help with a spell. Druids and witches share similar spells and work. I thought she could help.” Stiles explains, not entirely a lie. Deaton has helped him a bit with his spark nonsense. Bonnie had warned him about this Klaus fellow, and since the fox demon incident he hadn’t been to trusting. 

“Why not go somewhere wherever you’re from. Why here?” Klaus presses. 

“I heard about the Bennett family from a friend and thought this the best place to start.” Stiles answers. He manages to wave down a waiter, so he can excuse himself as quick as possible. 

“I’ve got this one Matt.” Klaus says to the waiter, handing him a couple $20s. 

“It was lovely to meet you Mike. See you around.” Klaus says, getting up to leave. Stiles watches him exit and let’s got of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

A 10 minute drive later Stiles pulled up to the dingy motel. His supposed home for an inevitability. 

The room isn’t bad. There’s a queen sized bed against one wall and a small kitchenette against the other. A door was across the way. He assumed the bathroom. Setting his bag down on the table he began to unpack.


	3. So Much For Staying Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he had to do was stick to the plan

Stiles didn’t remember falling asleep, but he awoke to the sun beams coming through the blinds. It took it a moment to find his bearings, remembering he wasn’t in Beacon Hills anymore. His goal for the day was to somehow enroll in the local school with the minimal transcripts he was able to grab from Beacon Hills high before leaving. Grabbing his phone, 17 missed calls from blocked numbers. Stiles also checks his voicemail, it’s mostly just the gang and his father calling up on him to beg him to come home. The ones from his dad nearly brought him to tears. He was the one person Stiles absolutely didn’t want to hurt. 

There was one message left and it was a surprise. Derek’s voice came through the speaker. Stiles immediately deleted before he could hear too much of it. He stood up, putting his phone back on the bedside table and started to get ready. 

Half an hour later he was sitting in the school’s office while a guidance counsellor went over his transcripts. 

“It seems you were doing well at your old school, it sucks when you have to move eh?” The counsellor tries. Stiles just nods, just wanting to be done. 

“Well Mr Stilinski everything seems to be in order, now let’s see what classes are still open to join. English, History, and Mathematics are a requirement for seniors. As for electives, you have to take either 2 arts or 2 fitness classes.” She explains. 

Stiles has his schedule gripped in his hand as he attempts to find a Mr Saltzman’s history class. 

“You look lost.” A voice says from beside him. He looks to his left to see a tall blonde girl. She reaches for his schedule. 

“Mr Saltzman, I was just on my way back there. I’m Caroline by the way.” She says as they make their way to the class. 

“Mike.” Stiles says, keeping with the fake name from the day before. 

“Where you coming from Mike?” She asks. 

“Sacramento. My dad’s job got transferred to the east coast branch.” Stiles lies. In reality he’d only been to Sacramento once on a school trip. 

“Nice. I love California. Or at least the looks of it from travel guides” She responds. They continue down the hall. 

“Here we are. It was nice to meet you Mike.” Caroline says, before going to sit with a group of students. 

Stiles stands awkwardly at the door. A hand claps him on his back and he nearly punches the assailant in reflex. 

“Woah there. Nice reaction time. You must be the new student Mike.” Standing before him is a scruffy bearded man in his late twenties. 

“I’m Alaric Saltzman. History teacher.” He introduces himself. Presenting his hand for Stiles to shake, which he does with as little hesitation as possible. Mr Saltzman pulls away before turning to his desk and starts organizing for the class. 

“Sit anywhere. There’s not really assigned seats.” Mr Saltzman says, without looking up from his papers. 

“You can sit with us!” Caroline calls from the back of the class. Gripping his backpack strap like it would fall off if he didn’t, Stiles slowly made his way to the back of the class. 

“Mike I’d like you to meet Elena, Stefan and Bonnie.” Caroline says as Stiles finds a seat. 

“We met at the grill yesterday.” Bonnie says. Stiles just smiles at that. 

Before Caroline can continue with introductions, Mr Saltzman starts the lesson.


	4. Lunch Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles joins Bonnie and Caroline’s friend group for lunch

As it turned out, Stiles didn’t have a single class that didn’t include at least one of Caroline and Bonnie’s friends. He had also learned that included Caroline’s boyfriend Tyler and his friend Matt. The waiter from the grill. Who had as it seemed dated all of the girls minus Bonnie at some point. 

Caroline had even dragged him to sit with them at lunch. Friends really weren’t a part of his “stay low” plan. Elena was in the middle of telling a story about what her and her boyfriend, who turned out to be Stefan’s brother, had done the weekend past. Stiles was only half listening, which as he noticed half the group was also doing. It almost reminded him of Scott’s Allison stories. Although there would be no more of those thanks to him. 

“So this is our new townie.” An approaching girl says, breaking his thoughts. 

“What do you want Rebekah?” Caroline asks. Stiles looks up at this Rebekah girl. Another preppy blonde. Hooray for him. 

“It’s nothing to be concerned about Caroline. Just welcoming our new student. And to announce I’m having a party at the mansion tonight. For those who feel so inclined.” She says. Mansion? Guess he’s found this school’s Lydia Martin, Stiles thinks. Though this one seems less forgiving.

“We’re busy Rebekah, but thanks.” Bonnie says and the group nods. She doesn’t even bat an eye before she turns to Stiles. 

“What about you-”

“-Mike.”

“What about you Mike? Party tonight? Great way to integrate into the town.” Rebekah asks pushing her chest forward as if to entice him. Stiles watches he’s as her irises seemed to move without light fluctuations. 

“I’m alright. I’m not really a party person.” Stiles answers, remembering the last time he was at a party. Rebekah just nods, strangely upset and confused. She gathers herself and saunters off. Stiles turns back to the group to see them staring at him. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Stiles asks slightly anxious, patting nervously at his face. 

“No you’re fine. It’s just you handled yourself well. With you know her-” Tyler says gesturing wildly to his chest. Caroline punches him slightly and gives him a glare. 

“Oh yeah, no. She’s not really my type.” Stiles explains. Then realizing how it sounded and by the slightly shocked reactions from the group, he realized his mistake. 

“I’m not gay. I mean I like men. And women. I’m bi. I just meant I’m not into the stereotypical high school rich bitch.” Stiles clarifies. 

“That’s cool. At least we’re on the same page about Rebekah though.” Matt says smiling. 

“Anyway as I was saying. Last weekend-“ Elena starts, getting back into her story. It varies on until they have to leave for their respective classes. 

“We’re going to the Grill is you want to join.” Matt says as him, Caroline and Stiles are leaving their last class. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sees Rebekah watching them. He knows the stare well. The stare the Nogitsune would give him in his dreams. A hunter and apparently he was the prey. 

“Yeah sure.” Stiles says, keeping an eye on the predatory blonde. Caroline catches his eye-line as Matt starts to discuss who’s carpooling with who. 

“Don’t worry Mike. She’s just pissed that you talked back. There will be a whole new thing tomorrow.” Caroline reassures him. Stiles just nods as they follow Matt to his car.


	5. The Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns a few secrets about the town He’s moved to

“It was not a small bee. It was a massive wasp!” Caroline cried as Elena laughed at her story. The group from lunch minus Stefan had already been there when Stiles, Matt and Caroline has gotten there. 

“It was a bee Care.” Tyler declares as him and Bonnie return with drinks and a couple plates of nachos. 

“Enough about me. I want to more about you.” Caroline says, pointing straight at Stiles. 

“Caroline’s right. So tell us about yourself Mike. Favourite colour, any siblings, deepest secret.” Elena adds. Stiles chuckles slightly at the last one. If only they knew. 

“I’m pretty boring. Not much to say. My favourite colour is blue. Like the colour of a robin’s egg. No siblings. And I’m pretty much an open book. No deep dark secrets here.” Stiles says. Hey feels Bonnie’s eyes on him as he finishes his thought. 

“Why did you move here?” Elena asks, popping a nacho into her mouth. 

“My dad’s company moved him to the eastern branch in Richmond. He didn’t want me to be overwhelmed in the city so I came out here for school.” Stiles says. Thankfully due to being friends with people with super hearing, his lying skills were practically undetectable. Though Tyler seemed to be eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Well you’ll love it here. Nothing really happens in Mystic falls.” Matt reassures him. 

“Oh speaking of things. The 80’s decade dance is coming up.” Caroline explains. 

“That’s if my dad doesn’t cancel it, like everything else.” Bonnie mumbles into her drink. Stiles sits there slightly confused. 

“Bonnie’s dad is mayor and a bit of a worrywart. The mayor’s job has a bit a curse to it.” Elena explains, noticing his confusion. 

“You could say that.” Tyler adds, before abruptly making his way to the bar. For what Stiles assumes, something a little stronger than Soda. 

“The last two mayors were Ty’s parents. They both died while still in the position.” Matt clarifies, before following Tyler. 

“So decade dance. Mike are you in?” Caroline chirps up, trying to change the mood of the room. 

“I’m not really a dance person sorry.” Stiles responds, thinking of Lydia after the winter formal. The more he thought about it, there really wasn’t any school led events that hadn’t ended in injury or death. He watches Caroline lean back into her chair defeated. 

Tyler and Matt eventually come back and they continue dinner before returning to their respective houses. 

“Hey Mike. I noticed you seem to be struggling a bit in math class today. I was supposed to be in AP so I could help you out.” Elena says, stopping him outside the grill. 

“Yeah that’d be great.” Stiles answers. 

“Okay. So I’m free tomorrow night if you want to come over and work on it.” She asks smiling. 

“I thought you would be going to that dance with Caroline.” Stiles questions in response. 

“Bonnie’s right. Her dad probably will cancel it. He’s paranoid about nothing. What happened to Mr and Mrs Lockwood were freaky accidents nothing more.” Elena explains, reassuring Stiles that maybe he didn’t move from one supernatural freak show to another. 

“Tomorrow after school then?” Stiles confirms. 

“Yes. So don’t drive to school, you can just come home with me after.” Elena responds. 

Stiles nods and turns to start his way to his hopefully temporary home. His phone buzzes in his pocket. Not expecting an unblocked number, he pulls the phone from his jeans. 

\- Don’t forget your textbook. 

It’s Elena. He chuckles and responds that he won’t. Then continues on his way to the bus stop. 

What he doesn’t notice is the figure watching him from the alley behind the grill. The person that of which is wondering what the hell Stiles Stilinski is doing this far from his pack.


	6. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has been happening in Beacon Hills since Stiles left

“What do you mean you can’t track him?!” Derek yelled. His eyes flashing red. His fingernails extended into talons as he dug them into the table. Scott and the rest of the pack stood across from him. 

“He must’ve found away around it.” Scott responds. His own eyes flashing red in hopes to calm Derek down. 

“Found away around it. You’re a true alpha Scott. Which mean you have a monstrous amount of power. Use it.” Derek explains, seeming slightly calmer. He can feel Isaac and Malia’s eyes on him, hoping he’d slip up. Meaning they would have to step in. 

“I try. Every time I think I’m close, it’s like I can’t focus on the place.” Scott tries. Derek’s eyes widen slightly with realization. 

“You know something. Don’t you?” Kira asks. The rest of the pack lean closer hoping for a response. 

“I don’t know for sure. My mother made sure that we knew not just our heritage but that of other common supernatural creatures. I think Stiles found a witch and hid himself with a spell.” Derek explains. 

“The foggy bit. That’s the spell then.” Scott says excitedly. They’d found something. A sliver of hope for finding Stiles. 

“I’m sorry but are we just going to graze over the fact that you know about witch heritage. What other supernatural beings are we supposed to know about.” Isaac interrupts. 

“Witches, werewolves and vampires are the most common. The rest you don’t need to worry about, fairies aren’t really native to California” Peter piped up from where he’s reading something on the couch. 

“So no one was going to warn me about vampires. No one was going to tell me that I could run into Edward Cullen at any time.” Isaac exclaims. The look on Scott’s face seems he agrees with Isaac’s statement. Malia just looks confused on trying to figure out who the this “Edward Cullen” is. 

“It’s important to me that you know vampires don’t sparkle. it’s important that you know that.” Kira says anxiously to the rest of the pack. 

“Don’t worry we’re not that stupid.” Scott says fully serious. 

“You overestimate yourselves.” Peter mumbles. Isaac chucks a pencil towards the couch. 

“Back to Stiles.” Derek suggests, pulling the pack back to more pressing matters.

“So what’s do we know?” Malia questions. 

“I asked Braeden if she knew anything. She lied when she said she didn’t. She she definitely helped him in some way.” Derek answers. 

“Stiles was able to turn his GPS off in his phone so Danny helped him. Thing is he bribed him, Danny won’t spill. So that was a dead end.” Scott adds. 

“What about this witch. Deaton should know something.” Isaac quips. Malia and Kira nod in agreement. 

“That’s actually smart. Don’t know why I didn’t think of that.” Derek responds. 

“It’s because you’re an idiot.” Peter mumbles into his book again. Isaac chucks his empty Soda can this time, hitting the back of Peter’s head square on. 

“Enough from the peanut gallery. Scott is the clinic open?” Derek asks, trying to ignore Peter’s jokes. 

“Yeah should be.” Scott responds. 

“Then let’s go. Stiles could be in danger for all we know.” Derek states, heading towards the door. The rest of the pack grabs their stuff and follow.


	7. Kol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Jeremy while studying at Elena’s. He also meets a certain original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to remove the Silas storyline for now. I may add it back in later. I just delayed it to add Stiles in.

After classes ended the next day, Stiles found himself in Elena’s car on the way to her house 

She mentioned that her brother and Matt would most likely be at the house. Jeremy seemed to be a sweet kid. Stiles had found out that their parents had died a few years back. As it turned out, history teacher Mr Saltzman was their legal guardian. 

“We’re here.” Elena says stopping the car in the driveway. They get out of the car and make their way up to the house. 

“Hey Elena!” Stiles hears who he assumes to be Jeremy call from inside the house as they step through the threshold. Elena responds to the greeting and they set up a place to study at the kitchen table. 

“Hey Mike. Didn’t know you were coming over.” Matt says, carrying a couple empty Soda cans to the kitchen. 

“Elena offered to help me get caught up in math.” Stiles responds. Jeremy gets up from the couch to see who Matt is talking to. 

“I’m Jeremy.” He says, sticking his hand out in greeting. Stiles looks up to see a tall handsome guy standing above him. 

“Mike.” He responds, shaking Jeremy’s hand while eyeing the intricate design of a tattoo that seems to travel up his whole arm. They both pull away and Jeremy turns to help Matt pick out snacks. 

“I’m not saying you can’t check it out my brother. But please do it while I’m not here.” Elena says quietly, a bit weirded out. 

“Oh no I wasn’t. I mean he’s cute yeah. I was just admiring his tattoo.” Stiles explains, before turning back to Elena’s math notes. 

“His tattoo?” Elena questions a bit louder so much so that Matt and Jeremy can hear her. And at the question turn towards them. 

“Yeah the sleeve he’s got is pretty impressive for someone his age.” Stiles says, once again looking at Jeremy’s arm that had been resting on the counter. 

Before any of them can answer, Elena’s phone rings. She says it’s Stefan, before excusing herself from the room. Which leaves Stiles with Matt and Jeremy who seem to be looking at him curiously. 

“Where’s the bathroom?” He asks trying to excuse himself from the awkward situation he found himself in. 

“Down the hall next to the fridge on your right.” Jeremy answers. Stiles excuses himself and makes his way to the bathroom. Once there he locks the door and sits against it. 

He thinks about the chance that Bonnie’s friends would know about her being a witch. Given his history with the supernatural that was most likely true. What he hoped was that she hadn’t told them what he was. Or even that there were other supernaturals in the group. 

He didn’t know how long he had spent in there but long enough for a commotion to start up outside. Stiles gathered himself and made his way back out. Matt was gone a Jeremy was facing the front hallway with a loaded crossbow. He hadn’t noticed Stiles watching from outside the bathroom. 

“You can come in Kol.” He says before slipping out the back door. Stiles met his eyes as he walked away from the house. 

“Was that so hard?” A new voice rang out from the front hallway. Stiles assumed it was that of the Kol person, Jeremy was talking to. 

“You wanted to talk. Let’s talk.” Elena says, her voice getting louder as they made their way towards where Stiles was standing. 

“Who’s here? You said you wanted to speak alone.” He hears Kol accuse. Stiles freezes. How the hell did he know. 

While Stiles stood there confused, Elena had made it into his eye-line. Her eyes widened, inciting the other voice, Kol to come into view. 

“Sorry I didn’t know you had plans tonight. We can work on the project another time.” Stiles says trying to come up with an excuse out of the situation. 

“You’re the new kid, Mike. Klaus mentioned you. Said you had business with the Bennett witch, Bonnie.” Kol says, as Stiles moves to grab his things. 

“You know Bonnie’s a witch? How?” Elena questions. Stiles cringes internally. 

“She helped me with a spell nothing more. A friend from California told me she could help me with something when I moved here.” Stiles explains with giving up as little information as possible. Kol watching with interest as if watching a show. 

“Was it something you didn’t think to mention?” Elena accuses. 

“I didn’t know that you guys knew about her power. I didn’t want to out her.” Stiles responds. Elena nods in understanding. Then her expression turns to confusion once more. 

“That doesn’t explain how you saw Jeremy’s tattoo. If you were a witch you would be able to, Bonnie can’t.” Elena questions. 

“Only other hunters can.” Kol adds. He dashes quickly foreword. Faster than Stiles’s eyes can track. Suddenly Kol is grabbing him and pushing him against the fridge. 

“Are you a hunter Mike?” He says. Stiles’s heart must be beating like a hummingbird’s. He’s too shocked to respond. 

“Let him go Kol.” Elena demands, pulling his assailant off of him. 

“What was that?” Stiles asks shakily, trying not to cry in confusion and fear. Kol stands angrily eying Elena. 

“You know about witches but not vampires. Interesting.” Kol acknowledges. 

“Vampires?! Oh god!” Stiles exclaims. Elena moves to comfort him, his instincts making him step away. 

“I thought I left that shit back in California. But no, now it’s vampires. Just my fucking luck.” Stiles complains. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kol chuckle in amusement. 

“Well this has been fun, but you wanted to talk Elena. So talk.” Kol says, straying from Stiles’s anguish. 

“I think we all need a drink.” Elena says, heading for what Stiles assumes is the wine cellar.


	8. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena tries to strike a deal with Kol, but Kol seems to want something else.

“You never answered to why you can see the hunter’s mark.” Kol asks from the couch as he starts up Jeremy’s video game. 

“Why is this tattoo so important. It’s just some swirling lines. Nearly every millennial nowadays has a sleeve. I was just surprised that a 16 year old kid had one.” Stiles explains, swinging himself onto the opposite end of the couch. Kol turns to him and smiles. 

“What are you smiling at?” Stiles questions. The smile seeming immensely creepy. 

“No one except you, Jeremy and other hunters can see the mark. You’re not a hunter, you don’t seem the type. Too clumsy.” Kol answers, eying Stiles up. 

“Thanks.” Stiles sarcastically remarks. 

“So what exactly are you. Not a witch or you would have killed me. Not a vampire, you are definitely alive. Definitely not a werewolf. So what are you Mike. If that is even your name.” Kol grills him. 

“Stop it Kol.” Elena says, reappearing with a bottle of gin and some glasses. 

“Had to dig out the old people stuff.” She explains. 

“No one knows how to make a good drink anymore. 1920’s New Orleans, best Old Fashioned I’ve had in a few centuries.” Kol says, getting up and pouring himself a glass. 

“How long exactly have you been around?” Stiles asks the man. 

“1500 years give or take. My family were Viking immigrants to this area. And before you say it, yes colonialism was here long before the Spaniards in the 13th century.” Kol answers, before throwing back his glass of gin. Stiles stands and joins him and Elena at the table. 

“I want you to tell Damon to stand down. Jeremy has no want or reason to finish the mark. We don’t want to have to worry about Silas or the cure. I know Stefan will have a problem with that. But this is my decision and I’ll do what I can to convince him.” Elena proposes. Stiles confused to what just happened, knows he won’t have more to worry about it if he doesn’t ask. 

“Alright that seems fair. I will take you up on that deal on one condition.” Kol answers. His eyes flick over to make contact with Stiles’s. 

“What is it Kol?” Elena asks, her voice unwavering and intense. 

“For Mike here to tell me the truth on why he could see the mark.” Kol answers. Elena turns to look at Stiles her face shown with worry. 

“Fine. You want the truth. I don’t know.” Stiles admits, mostly the truth. Though he predicts it’s something to do with his spark ability. 

“Lie. That’s a lie. What are you?!” Kol yells angrily pushing stiles against the back of the couch. Stiles slightly in shock doesn’t answer, he only stares at the veins that half appeared under Kol’s now demon like eyes. What’s even more worrying are the fangs that have extended from his canines. 

“If you aren’t going to tell me, I do believe Niklaus has a few ways of making someone tell the truth.” Kol says to him. 

“No!” Stiles hears Elena call before he’s being grabbed and moving as fast as a speeding car. 

The next thing he’s aware of, Stiles is sat in a room full of people. Amongst them is Klaus and Rebekah. 

“What is this brother?” Klaus asks, eying a terrified Stiles. Brother, this was Kol’s family. Great, he was stuck in a room full of vampires. Two of which had already shown hostility. 

“Someone who may have some answers.” Kol answers. Stiles at that moment decided that maybe he should have stayed in Beacon Hills.


	9. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has questions but so does Stiles

After Kol had told his family that Stiles was someone with answers he was promptly taken to what he assumed to be a guest room. Though it didn’t feel so much so like a bedroom as it did a cell. There was a large bed across from the entrance. The only windows were bolted shut and the jump would be fatal. A dresser sat across from one side of the bed and an armchair on the other. Stiles moved to sit at the desk next to the door. 

He could hear voices down the hall. What he assumed was Kol and company deciding his fate. Did he really trust a vampire enough with his secret. No of course not. 

He needed to find a way out of the room and then somehow get out without the super fast, super strong creatures outside to find him first. He looked down at the triskelion bracelet that adorned his wrist. Taking it off would mean the pack could find him. They probably would make it in time. Stiles didn’t even know if he was ready to face them. Especially Scott and Derek. 

He wasn’t given any more time to think about such things, he could hear someone coming to the door. The door clicked open as Stiles watched Klaus open and close it behind himself. 

“We don’t want to have to hurt you Mike. We just want to know the truth.” Klaus explained in a soft voice. Stiles thought back to Bonnie’s warning about him. Stiles thought he trusted Bonnie. Although Bonnie didn’t warn him about the vampire threat. 

“I see you’re conflicted. Elena Gilbert and her friends probably told you that me and my family are bad news.” Klaus says as if reading his mind. Stiles just nods. 

“Well I’m not surprised. Yes I have done some unfortunate things in my past but so have they. I assume they didn’t tell you that they murdered my brother. No of course they didn’t. For Elena Gilbert can do no wrong.” Klaus continues. 

“You’re right they didn’t. But I learned a long time ago not to trust so easy. I’m not telling you anything.” Stiles states confidently, though he knows that in doing so he’s condemned himself to a shitload of pain. 

“Very well. The hard way it is.” Klaus says. He turns and walks out of the room.

Stiles doesn’t quite understand to why he did so until many hours later a he remembers he’s human and he needs to eat. They intend to starve him out. The triskelion bracelet idea seeming less and less of a bad one. He brushed his fingers against the metal of one of the swirls. 

Before he could hide the bracelet under his shirt once more, the door swung open. Klaus stood there with a protein bar in his hand. 

“I know by now you-“ Klaus stopped mid-sentence, his eyes settling on the bracelet. He dropped the bar he was holding. 

“Is that what I think it is.” He remarked. Before stiles could stop him, Klaus had removed the leather from his wrist. 

“Wait no!” He cried, grasping at Klaus outstretched hand. Which was now in the air where Stiles couldn’t reach it. The protein bar on the floor long since forgotten. 

“I haven’t seen one of these in nearly 50 years. A Druid symbol. Where did you get this?” Klaus questions. 

“It was a Christmas gift. Look I really need that back. It’s got an anti tracking spell on it and there some people I’d rather not find me.” Stiles admits. Klaus begrudgingly hands him the bracelet. Stiles upon having it, as quick as possible, slides it back on his wrist. 

“Who are you?” Klaus asks, arms crossed over his chest. Stiles debates answering, still not trusting him. 

“If you don’t answer, I’ll take that again and then I’ll find out from the people who come for you. Your choice.” Klaus explains his options. Not really wanting to face Scott and his pity parade, Stiles decides on the latter. 

“My Name isn’t Mike it’s Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles finally admits. He sits on the edge of the bed, knowing he should get comfortable. They were going to be there a while. Klaus seems to be happy with his answer, given the fact that the death glare has stopped. 

“And the bracelet. It can’t be a coincidence someone got you a triskelion charm.” Klaus questions him further. 

“Wait a sec I answered one of you questions now answer one of mine. Where have you seen it before?” Stiles asks, trying to gain insight for possible trust. Klaus chuckles shaking his head in disbelief and amusement. 

“Fine. We’re doing this. I first saw the triskelion amongst my mothers things when I was a child. I assume Kol told you a bit about our family history. I won’t go further into that. The last time was a tattoo on the wrist of a werewolf Alpha in California. You’re turn. Answer my question. Why did someone give you a triskelion charm bracelet?” Klaus answers him, before continuing to get Stiles to tell him the truth. 

“It was a gift from my secret Santa last year. I used to be friends with some werewolves. It was to remind me of them.” Stiles responds. It wasn’t entirely a lie. Derek did buy it to remind Stiles of the pack, of home. Klaus seems happy with his response. He has since sat down in an armchair across from the bed. He waves his hand, signalling for Stiles to continue. 

“Who was the Alpha in California?” Stiles asks, moving slightly on the bed to make himself more comfortable. 

“Her name was Talia Hale.” Klaus admits. At the sound of the name, all colour drains from Stiles’s face. This man knew Derek’s mother, which in chance so did Derek. He wasn’t safe from the pack finding him there. 

“By your reaction, I assume you know the name. How?” Klaus asks, proceeding with his next question. 

“She’s the mother of the man who gave me the triskelion.” Stiles answers, not wanting to release too much information until he knew more about Klaus. 

“What business did a vampire have with a werewolf?” Stiles asks, continuing the back and forth. 

“I’m not entirely a vampire. My father was a werewolf. Witches cursed me to have to unlock my werewolf side. I thought werewolf packs could help. In doing so made a friend, Talia. She is one of my most trusted compatriots. How is she? We haven’t spoken in nearly a decade.” Klaus answers. His next question, makes Stiles realize, Klaus thought Talia was still alive. 

“She’s dead. I’m sorry. There was a fire about 7 years ago only a few of her family survived.” Stiles apologizes. Klaus takes it in. He seems saddened by the news, but recovers. There’s more he’s to ask of Stiles. 

“Your turn to ask a question.” Klaus says. Stiles just shakes his head. 

“No I know what I need. Talia’s son, Derek believed her to be the best Alpha he’s ever met. If she trusted you, I’ll tell you what you want.” Stiles explains. He knows there’s still a chance of Klaus killing him, but he knew Talia was smart in who she affiliated with. 

“What are you Stiles?” Klaus asks finally. The long awaited question. The answer, the whole reason he was in this mess.


	10. A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles realizes his potential

“I’m a spark.” Stiles admits. Klaus’s eyes widen in realization. Stiles knows that Klaus seems to know what he is. 

“I don’t really know much about what that means. I just know it’s an integral part of a Wolfpack that is rare to find.” Stiles continues. He sees Klaus sitting there processing what he said. 

“Do you know more about it?” Stiles asks, hoping his instinct is correct. He couldn’t get much information from Deaton or Ms Morrell about his identity. The lore on it was rare given that there had been less than 15 recorded sparks in history. He hoped a man who was over 1500 years old could help. 

“To put it into plain terms. It means you’re the energy to a pack. As you probably know, the more betas an Alpha has, the stronger the pack. With a spark it doubles.” Klaus explains in basic terms. 

“I knew that bit, but is there any power for me? I know it’s similar to an emissary. A form of Druid.” Stiles questions him, hoping he can finally get some answers. 

“That’s why you were able to resist my compulsion.” A voice says from the door. Stiles looks over to see Rebekah leaning against the doorframe. 

“It makes sense. A spark is based on belief. If you believed that you didn’t want to do what she said, you wouldn’t.” Klaus explains. 

“He’s just like Sindre.” A man says, walking to stand next to Rebekah. Another one of Kol’s siblings. 

“Elijah.” He says introducing himself. 

“Who’s Sindre?” Stiles asks. 

“She was the spark to the werewolf pack in our village growing up. Rebekah explains. 

“She was the mate of the alpha, my father.” Klaus adds. 

“Mates are real. I thought it was the work of crazy fanfiction writers.” Stiles admits, surprised and slightly puzzled. He chuckles a bit at the thought. 

“No they’re real. All I know is that sparks tend to be the mates of their respective Alphas.” Elijah answers Stiles’s admission. Stiles sits back in shock. From what he’s just been told, he’s the life mate of Derek fucking Hale.


	11. Meanwhile pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look at Beacon Hills

“This probably explains why Stiles came looking for hemlock.” Deaton sighs. 

“He what?!” Derek cries in astonishment. The rest of the pack stands there confused on what the hell hemlock is. 

“Hemlock was used in sleeping draughts in the dark ages. It was a mix of radish, wormwood, henbane, and hemlock. It was pounded together and put in an ale. It can also be mixed with juice.” Deaton explains. The others nod in understanding. 

“Where did he get the other stuff? I don’t think you can get henbade or whatever at Whole Foods.” Isaac asks, Malia nodding in agreement. 

“Wormwood can be found on the shoulder of most highways, especially in dry areas. Henbane can surprisingly be bought on amazon. And surprisingly Mr Lahey you can get radishes at most Whole Foods. Depending on the stock in store.” Deaton explains. Kira laughs at Isaac’s surprised face. 

“That doesn’t help us in finding Stiles.” Scott says, pulling them back on track. 

“Is there still no word from Lydia?” Kira asks, hoping she got their message about Stiles. 

“No she’s still in London with Jackson. The Alpha there knows more about banshees than we do. It’s best that she focuses on that.” Scott responds. The rest of them nod in solemn agreement. 

“If Stiles was having trouble sleeping, that means the nightmares are back. Is there a chance any part of the Nogistune is still in him?” Isaac questions. 

“No, the Oni would have sensed it. But like most traumas it leaves scars.” Kira answers. 

“Why didn’t he tell us? He knew we were there for him. We’re his pack. We know what’s best for him.” Malia exclaims. Suddenly quite angry with the realization that Stiles wasn’t as stable as they thought. 

“Maybe that’s just it. Perhaps Stiles didn’t believe has was worthy of the pack anymore.” Deaton intervenes. 

“Whatever the reason may be, we won’t know for sure until we find him. Deaton, is there any way to track him. He’s gotten a witch to help him with anti tracking spell. Is there anything around that?” Derek asks. 

“There is a ritual that we may be able to do. Sparks are rare. In the rare case that on exists in a pack setting, they are usually bound to their respective Alpha.” Deaton responds. He moves towards a cupboard which contains an old book on Druid culture. 

“Bound how?” Malia questions. 

“In mundane terms life mate is probably the closest thing.” Deaton simply puts it. Derek’s panicked eyes meet the alarmed ones of Scott. 

“Wait but both me and Derek are Alphas.” Scott questionably clarifies.

“Yes. You are. You are all one pack and due to the fact that you, Scott you haven’t tried for Derek’s place as sole Alpha, you also aren’t. You still are a true Alpha, you’re just not the sole Alpha. If that makes sense.” Deaton explains, skimming through the dust covered book. 

“So I’m an Alpha but not the Alpha.” Scott tries comprehending. Deaton just nods, turning back to the book for some answers. 

“So that makes Stiles-“

“My life mate.” Derek finishes, cutting off Malia.


	12. Dinner time and some answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gets something to eat and some answers from Kol

It was a while before the realization of who Derek was to him, wore off. When it did, his stomach was quick to remind him of the need to eat. 

“We don’t have much by the means of human sustenance.” Elijah explains as he skims through the cupboards. 

“Vampires don’t really technically eat so much as drink.” Rebekah adds, joining them. Elijah produces an old box of saltine crackers from the back of one of the cupboards. 

“I’m not sure how old this is, but it’s what we got.” Elijah exclaims, placing them on the island in front of Stiles. 

“We could just order pizza.” Stiles suggests. Elijah looks at him with a “why didn’t I think of that” look. 

“Medium cheese pizza. Extra cheese! Oh and a coke!” Stiles calls down the hall as Elijah goes to find a phone. 

“I’m gonna go make sure he knows how to order that. He’s not so fine tuned on modern technology.” Rebekah says excusing herself and chasing after her brother. Stiles sighs, not really knowing how he ended up here. Out of habit he begins to fiddle with his bracelet. 

“I hear you’ve had Bonnie put an anti tracking spell on that.” A voice pipes up from behind him. Stiles turns to see Kol making his way into the room. 

“Yeah. I’ve got some people I don’t want finding me.” Stiles simply explains. Kol sits on the barstool next to him, where Rebekah has been moments before. 

“If it’s the pack you were a part of that flimsy spell won’t hold.” Kol says, eying the pendant. Stiles turns to to him, both shocked and confused. 

“Ah, so it is them.” Kol responds to Stiles’s reaction. 

“What do you mean it won’t hold?” Stiles questions worryingly. He doesn’t want all of this to be for nothing. 

“From what I know from Sindre’s experience with her Alpha, is that she eventually had to turn to deep seeded magic.” Kol answers. 

“What do you mean? What kind of magic?” Stiles asks. Kol obviously holding something back. Before Kol can respond, the doorbell rings. 

“I don’t think we’re expecting anyone.” Kol says warily. Neither of them are given a chance to worry. Rebekah comes into the kitchen brandishing a box of pizza. 

“With a great deal of trouble and with Elijah pestering me. I present food.” She says, setting the box in front of Stiles. Who forgetting Kol’s remarks, immediately digs in. 

“What were you two talking about?” Rebekah questions Kol. 

“Nothing. I was just apologizing to Stiles for the rough introduction.” Kol explains. Stiles looks up from the box, pizza hanging from his mouth. 

“Well as it has been fun, I would like to sleep I my own bed tonight.” Rebekah admits, before making her way towards the front door. Stiles turns back to his dinner. 

“Woah slow down. It’s not like we are going to starve you.” Kol exclaims, as Stiles nearly inhales the slice in his mouth. Stiles gives him a look. 

“That was just to get you to tell us what we needed to know. We weren’t going to let you die. We’d have Elena and her merry little band of freaks on our ass.” Kol explains, somehow Stiles believes him. He looks down again and continues eating. Slower this time. 

“Where do I put this?” Stiles asks once he’s finished. In his hand is the empty pizza box. Kol has moved from his spot at the island counter, to lying on the couch. 

“You can just leave it there. Elijah or Klaus will probably deal with it.” Kol answers. Stiles just nods, sliding off the stool to join Kol in the lounge. He falls into an armchair across from the couch. 

“You were talking about something stronger to keep the pack from tracking me.” Stiles inquires, looking over to Kol across the room. 

“Ah yes runes.” Kol responds. 

“Runes? Like what the Vikings used?” Stiles ponders. 

“Yes well in a sense. Among the Celtics were certain people who believed and practiced deep rooted magic involving runes.” Kol continues. Stiles listening intently. 

“Druids.”

“Yes Stiles, Druids. This sect of people are what modern day witches are today. Although as you probably know, there are some who still practice the old religion.” Stiles thinks of Deaton and Ms Morell. What he had learned from the Darach incident as well. 

“Yeah. I do know a couple of people that still call themselves Druids. I’ve heard the 10 minute run-through of their history with werewolf packs.” Stiles acknowledges, trying to stifle a yawn. 

“You’re tired. I forget humans need rest.” Kol says, noticing his failed yawn cover up attempt. He stands, motioning for Stiles to follow him. They walk down the hall, away from the kitchen. Towards the bedroom Stiles had been in before. 

Kol stops in the doorway as Stiles makes his way into the room. 

“I’ll just be down the hall.” He says, before closing the door. Leaving Stiles alone to his thoughts. He walks towards the bed, removing his shoes and socks. Not having any pyjamas with him, he opts to keep on sleep in his shirt and boxers. Not really wanting to strip down in someone else’s home. Flicking off the lights he attempts to get comfortable.


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has another nightmare. Someone else is there to comfort him.

Bonnie is sitting across from him. They’re at the grill, surrounded by people with no faces. She isn’t saying anything, instead she’s signing something with her hands. From the limited knowledge of ASL he had with the Nogistune nightmares he recognized the word. Just the one word. Over and over. 

“Killer. Killer. Killer.” Again and again. Looking around the faceless people have started to sign as well. 

“Stiles?” When he turns back it’s Allison sitting in Bonnie’s place. 

“Stiles what did you do?” She asks. Her voice wavering with fear, a rare occurrence for the fearless huntress. 

“I don’t-“

“But you do Stiles.” A new voice cuts him off. He turns to see Aiden. Viscous black blood dripping down his chin. A dark patch also blooming on his abdomen. 

“It’s your fault Stiles. You took us from them.” Allison says. Her own shirt becoming soaked with blood. 

“We were happy. If it wasn’t for you I would be with Lydia and my brother. He was the only family I had left, now he’s alone. Because of you.” Aiden adds, moving closer to Stiles. Droplets of dark blood splattering on Stiles’s cheek. He brings up a shaking hand to wipe it off. He turns back to Allison. 

“I would be graduating high school. Going to college. But you had to go and get possessed. Poor helpless Stiles.” She seethes. Blood now flowing down her chin as well. Stiles backs away, falling off the barstool he had been sitting on. 

Instead of hitting the floor of the restaurant, his back comes in contact with dirt and dead leaves. He was in the preserve back in Beacon Hills. Ahead of him was the Nemeton. Surrounding it there was more than just Allison and Aiden. The people from the internment camp that burned, stood there as well. There was something in the middle, on top of the stump. Stiles attempts to move towards it. Pushing himself up, only to have hands push him back. 

“Watch and see where you’re actions have brought you.” The cool muffled voice belonging to the hands commands. Stiles looks up to see the bandaged face of the original Nogistune. 

“You’re gone. We destroyed you.” Stiles protests, fighting against the clad iron grip keeping him in place. 

“You may have killed me but all wounds leave scars.” The Nogistune says, grabbing Stiles’s head and turning him towards the stump. The people are further away and Stiles can nearly see what’s on it. 

“What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can’t own, but two can share?” It asks, while Stiles tries to see what’s on the stump. 

“I don’t know.” Stiles mumbles. 

“Come on Stiles I didn’t pick a stupid host. What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can’t own, but two can share?” The demon questions again. This time louder. 

“I don’t-“ the image of the stump becomes clear. It’s the pack, all of them. Realization dawns on him. 

“Friends.” The demon whispers, finally letting go as the group surrounding the Nematon engulfs the ones on it. Stiles screams. 

“Stiles!” A voice calls, bringing him back to the waking world. Kol is shaking him out of the nightmare. Stiles on instinct pulls away, causing him to fall off the bed. 

“I’m fine.” He mumbles. Another instinct. He brings his shaking hands up to wipe away the tears that had began rolling down his cheeks. 

“You don’t seem fine.” Kol remarks. Stiles pulls himself up and shakily moves back to the bed. His body doesn’t seem to get the memo and suddenly he’s falling. Kol quickly catches him and helps him sit against the headboard.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kol questions. Stiles just shakes his head. He can feel tears breaking his waterline and rolling down his cheeks. He can imagine he looks like a right good mess. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles finally speaks. Sniffing as more tears fall. 

“You don’t have to apologize. All of my years on this earth have given me lifetimes of nightmares. I’m sure whatever caused yours will pass with time.” Kol assures him. Stiles smiles slightly, though not meaning it. Kol pats Stiles leg before getting up to leave. 

“Can you stay?” Stiles questions, when Kol reaches the door. 

“Are you sure? You’re not worried I may suck you dry in the night?” Kol teases. 

“I don’t want to be alone and if you were going to kill me you would have already.” Stiles responds, sliding over to give Kol space to side. Who begrudgingly nods and moves to sit next to Stiles. 

“Now what do we do?” Kol asks, peering down at Stiles. 

“Didn’t really think this far ahead.” Stiles responds, meeting Kol’s eyes. If he hadn’t been a big bad vampire, Stiles would classify Kol as really fucking hot. Like nearing Hemsworth hot. 

“Your heartbeat just went erratic. What is it?” Kol questions, his eyes filling with what seems to be concern. 

“Nothing. Just remembered something from the nightmare.” He lies. 

“Well if your monsters in your head come to life, they’ll have me to deal with.” Kol assures him. 

“Thank you.” Stiles admits, actually meaning it. He shifts himself on the bed, his ass starting to lose feeling. 

“Are you quite finished?” Kol asks, as Stiles continues to struggle to find a comfortable position. 

“Nearly.” Stiles Mutters, still not quite there. Not quite perfect. It was astonishing that he could fall asleep comfortably at his desk back in Beacon Hills, but couldn’t get comfortable here and now. Finally fed up with it, Kol grabs him. 

“Fine I’m comfortable.” Stiles exclaims, giving up. He looks into Kol’s eyes as they sit directly across from each other. 

Before he realizes what’s happening, he’s suddenly kissing Kol. Surprisingly Kol is kissing him back. Stiles breaks apart to catch a breath. Kol slides his palm across his cheek, Stiles smiles and leans back in.


	14. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to school on Monday and is faced with questions

Klaus lets Stiles go back to school the following Monday. The only catch, Rebekah had pretty much become his new bodyguard. Saturday afternoon, Kol had helped him move his stuff from the motel to his room at the mansion. The Mikaelson family had given him protection and he hoped further answers. Kol had talked more about the runes he had mentioned. Apparently druids had used rune tattoos to make spells more effective. Due to Stiles’s deadly fear of needles, that option was side-barred for the moment. 

“Mike?” Stiles hears from behind him, as he opens his locker. He turns to see Jeremy standing there. He seems shocked. 

“You’re okay.” Jeremy expresses. Stiles slings his bag over his shoulder and shuts the locker door. 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles questions, turning to walk to history class. 

“We thought Kol did something to you. Elena and Bonnie said you weren’t answering texts.” Jeremy explains, walking beside him. 

“I left my phone at your house. Didn’t really get a chance to grab it.” Stiles responds. 

“He’s fine little Gilbert. He’s in no danger No need to hound him.” Rebekah says from where she had been following from behind. Jeremy looks at her in concern and Stiles with worry, before turning to head to his own class. 

“Thanks.” Stiles mentions as they reach Mr Saltzman’s room. Elena’s group looks up at them as they cross the threshold. They almost speak up, before seeing Rebekah next to him. 

Halfway though the lesson Stiles feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see the student handing him a piece of paper. On the paper is his name, written in neat handwriting. He scans the room to see who wrote it. He locks eyes with Caroline, who motions for him to open it. 

\- Are you okay? Elena told us what happened. 

Stiles finishes reading. Not wanting Mr Saltzman to catch him passing a note back, he opts for texting Bonnie.

\- Tell Caroline I’m fine. The Mikaelson’s just suspected that I wasn’t telling the truth. Guess that’s a vampire trait then. 

Stiles types, before slipping his phone back into his pocket. He the turns back to the lesson. His phone buzzes in his pocket. Before he can answer it, Mr Saltzman is calling on him. 

“Mike do you know the answer?” Mr Saltzman asks. 

“The answer? Uh-“

“What pushed American soldiers to finally join the fight in WWII?” Mr Saltzman cuts him off, knowing that Stiles wasn’t listening. 

“Pearl Harbour.” Stiles answers. Mr Saltzman nord. and turns back to the board. 

“That’s right. For the first two years we were a neutral party. After Pearl Harbour many Americans believed it was their duty to fight. Though due to the law the American soldiers can’t join armed forces of foreign countries, many became Canadian citizens.” He explains. Stiles leans back in his chair, before subtly checking his phone. 

\- Did you tell them the truth Stiles? 

The text from Bonnie reads. Stiles looks at her and nods. Another text comes through. 

\- Don’t worry I didn’t tell the others. I trust you know what you’re doing. Be safe. 

Stiles smiles at that, knowing even if Derek, Scott and the others did track him to this town, he would only be know as Mike. 

“Alright we’ll pick up from WWII highlights tomorrow.” Mr Saltzman explains as the bell goes off. 

“Is everything okay?” Rebekah questions as they make their way to math. 

“Yeah they were just worried. Thought your family had killed me or something.” Stiles chuckles. 

“Well they won’t be to much trouble. Nik has connections to keep things to his likings. Even in their little group.” She assures him. 

The rest of the day goes smoothly, minus the side glances he got from Caroline and the others. Bonnie had been understanding and wasn’t amongst the concerned looks. 

Stiles was walking down the front steps after the final bell had rung. Rebekah has gone off to woo Stefan. Something that had surprisingly worked multiple times in the past. He could see Kol in his car, waiting for him out on the street. 

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbles as he bumps into someone. He turns back to see a familiar head of strawberry blonde girl walk away from him. Ignoring Kol completely, he follows with curiosity. He knew Lydia was in England with Jackson, but he had to make sure. Coming through the crowd he scans the area, but the girl is gone. Must have been his imagination. Stiles makes his way to Kol who’s still waiting. 

“What was that?” Kol asks, as Stiles slides into the passenger seat. 

“I thought I saw someone from my old life.” Stiles answers, the car speeding away from the curb. 

“Your pack?” Kol questions, pulling onto the Main Street. 

“No. She was. She left. She’s in England. I don’t know why I’m worried. She would have told someone if she was back in the states.” Stiles tried to comprehend. 

“Is she a werewolf?” Kol questions. 

“No. She’s a banshee. Apparently there’s a pack in London that was going to help her with her power.” Stiles explains. 

“Well you can ask Nik if there are any new supernaturals in the area. He likes to keep records.” Kol adds as they pull into the driveway. Stiles moves to get out, the doors lock suddenly. 

“Kol let me out.” Stiles commands. 

“There’s always the rune ceremony. If this girl is in town, you’ll need protection.” Kol says.

“I have you and Rebekah for that.” Stiles says, pulling on the locked door handle. He glares at Kol. 

“We won’t always be there. Rebekah is intrigued by the youngest Salvatore and I have other things that need to be done.” Kol explains. Stiles knows he’s right. 

“Fine. As a last resort. We’ll do your rune ceremony. Now can I please go?” Kol unlocks the doors and stiles stumbles out. Kol watches him strut up into the house then slam the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15: The Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out who’s come to Mystic Falls from his past.

Stiles throws his school stuff in the room he was staying in, then heads off to find Klaus. 

He hears the languid music echoing from Klaus’s study. The calming piano soundtrack becoming louder as he enters through the alcove of the room. Klaus is hunched over a desk. Paint is splattered around him and it seems on him as well. The walls are decorated in paintings that look like they belong in the MoMA. 

“I painted them. If you’re wondering.” Klaus says from the desk, obviously hearing Stiles come in. He pushes himself away from the desk. He drapes a towel over his bare shoulders and turns to face Stiles. 

“I was just wondering if there’s been any new supernatural creatures in the area. Besides me.” Stiles questions him. 

“Funny you asked, I’ve actually been tracking a werewolf just outside the city limits.” Klaus starts, he stand sand makes his way towards a standing cork board. On the board are news paper clippings and other pieces of paper of sorts. There’s trails of sting. And sticky notes connecting them. It look like his murder board back home. 

“A werewolf showed up the day after you did. Him and a girl. Not sure what she is, if she is anything.” Klaus explains, while rifling through printed of photos from CTTV cameras. 

“Here.” He says, handing Stiles a photo of a boy and a girl. 

“Shit.” Is all he’s able to say. 

“Friends of yours then?” Klaus questions. Stiles looks back up at him. He’s got one arm crossed over his chest, the other bent at the elbow. His fingers tapping slightly against his chin. 

“The guy, his name’s Ethan. Him and his brother were Alpha’s in this big Alpha pack.” Stiles starts. 

“Deucalion.” Klaus mutters. Stiles isn’t surprised that they’ve crossed paths. Klaus motions for him to continue. 

“The girl, her names Lydia. I’m not surprised you haven’t figured out what she is. I mean I barely know. She’s called a banshee.” Stiles explains. 

“Best to keep an eye on her. Last banshee I knew was at the colony of Roanoke. And we all know what happened there.” Klaus Mutters to himself. 

“Kol mentioned something to help shield me from my pack.” Stiles says, abruptly changing the sentence. Klaus looks up in surprise. 

“He told you about the runes. If you’re wondering, yes they do work. But they’re extremely painful. It’s not like we keep a tattoo gun around for emergencies. It’d be traditional.” Klaus explains. 

“I’m fine with pain. If they really do work, I’m willing to try them.” Stiles decides. 

Later Stiles finds himself at the grill. Bonnie had texted him. Something important he assumed. Walking to the back, he sees Bonnie’s not alone. Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and a man he doesn’t know are with her. 

“Thank you for coming Mike.” Bonnie says, as Stiles pulls up a chair. His eyes flitting towards the unknown man. 

“I’m Damon.” The man says. 

“Mike.”

“How are you?” Elena cuts in. 

“I’m fine. They’re treating me well over there. Don’t worry. I’ve got food, a bed.” Stiles assures her. 

“You’re wondering why I asked you here?” Bonnie questions. Stiles just nods. 

“We’re going to have a movie night and was wondering if you’d like to come. You know? Get out of the doghouse for a night.” Caroline explains leaning forward in her seat. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m busy.” Stiles says, politely denying the offer. Caroline leans back, defeated. 

“You can’t trust them Mike.” Elena tries. 

“What ‘cause they’re vampires?” Stiles says quietly, trying not to draw attention. 

“He knows? I’m gone a week and the new guy knows everything.” Damon cries out, obviously angered. Stiles looks down at his phone, shocked at the time. 

“Shit. I have to go. I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. I’ll see you guys later.” Stiles says, waving goodbye as he run out of the bar. 

“You’re late.” A voice says. Stiles turns to see Kol sat in a parked car to his right. Kol drums his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. 

“How did you know I was here?” 

“Klaus has eyes everywhere. Do you want to do this or not.” Kol motions for Stiles to get in the car. 

“Where are we going for this?” Stiles questions once they’re on the road. The lights from the town, fading behind them. 

“Somewhere where no one can hear the screams.” Kol chuckles as they drive on.


	16. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets tatted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch. Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.

“So how do we do this again?” Stiles asks, as Kol maps out the clearing. 

“What don’t you just trust me?” Kol jokes, smirking slightly. 

“My track record when dealing with the supernatural isn’t great. Trust isn’t something that I throw around lightly.” Stiles rubs his palms together in anxiety, before shaking them lightly at his sides. 

Kol stops what he’s doing and grabs Stiles’s shaking frame. 

“You’ll be okay.” Stiles brings his eyes up to meet Kol’s. They’re soft, comforting. And definitely helping him calm down a bit. 

“Besides Nik would kill me if I caused any harm to you.” Stiles smiles weakly at the joke, his nerves still on fire. He watched as Kol let’s go of him and resumes preparations. 

“Can I help with anything?” Stiles finally pipes up. His anxiety calmed enough for his voice not to shake. 

“Throw the circle of Mountain Ash. I can’t do it.” Kol says, without looking up from the symbols he was painting on the surrounding trees. 

Stiles makes for the vial of what he knows to be Mountain Ash and shakes it into his hand. 

“Sprinkle it around the circle of trees I’ve marked. We don’t want anyone disturbing us.” Kol explains. Stiles follows the trees, slowly shifting the ash into a steady follow as he moves. Coming up on the last tree, he quickly hops over to the centre on the circle, before completing it. Once he’s finished, he looks up to see that Kol is done as well. 

“Come stand next to me here.” Stiles obeys, walking towards the centre of the circle. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches the symbols on the trees have started to glow slightly. 

“The trees-“

“It’s all a part of the ritual. Are you ready Stiles?”

“I guess so.” Kol looks at him, wanting Stiles to be sure. Stiles finally just nods. 

“This is going to hurt and all I ask is that the screaming be kept to a low yell. I don’t want any human law enforcement on us before it’s done.” Kol explains. Stiles nods again, eyeing the tattoo needle Kol has seemingly produced from no where. 

He was right it did hurt. Almost as bad as the bear trap that the Nogistune had had him hallucinate. Once it was over he had to sit down. His arms burning and red. Kol had left to wipe away any evidence of what they’d done. 

“How are you doing?” Kol asks him. Stiles isn’t sure how long he had been sitting on the forest floor, but he was starting to notice to pine needles poking him in the ass. He stood up on shaky legs, arm coming from behind him to make sure he didn’t fall back to the ground. 

“I’ve been through worse.” 

“That’s not exactly a reassurance.”

“I’ll be fine. Nothing curly fries can’t fix.” Kol laughed at that. 

“You humans and your strange foods. Who decided that potatoes needed to be curly?” 

“Hey didn’t knock it till you try it. Can vampires even eat human food?” Stiles asks, his legs feeling like he could maybe start to move. The two of them began making their way back to Kol’s car. 

“Technically yes. And we can get drunk to a degree. Which has been a lifesaver over the past millennia.” Kol bends down to grab the ritual supplies. The car wasn’t too far away. Stiles wasn’t entirely for Kol using his vampiric speed to get them there. 

“So where can we get some good curly fries in this town?” Stiles asks once they’ve made it to the car.


End file.
